


As the stars pass by

by Ynius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All characters - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Female Harry Potter, I'm really hesitant about this work, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but not an hardcore fan like most of you, going after the books, i like very much harry potter, i will forever be gratefull, if someone wants to be my beta-reader, like never before, more soulmates possible, then go ahead and text me, will put them more as the chapters pass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: Harriet Potter was left in her aunt's care. They never loved her and even abused her until the age of five. At that age, her mother's best friend came and took her away. She was rased inside the best school ever, but beside the teachers and that funny forest she always went, she never talked with anyone else or went anywhere else.She wanted to make some friends, and more than that, she wanted to meet her three soulmates!





	1. Chapter 1

Inside this world, wizards and witches exist. Werewolves and vampires, trolls and goblins, giants and faeries. Nothing was imposible in this world. Of course, muggle heads- those without magic, ignorant of the way the true beautiful world is- in a word,  _boring_ \- were as stupid as their name was. And, of course, in a world were such creatures were not something unusual, soulmates were everywhere too.

Even the muggle-heads had them!

When a child is born, he/she carries a mark on a part of its body. That mark is the initials of the soulmate. The child can have more than one mark. In the history, the person who had the most marks had three marks. One romantic and two platonics. The colour of the mark gives the person clue about what kind of bonds he/she has with it's soulmate.

If it's red, then the soulmate is romantic. If it's blue or pink, the soulmate is either boy or a girl, and it's platonic. But, if the mark is black or goes black when you are still alive, then your soulmate is dead or died. 

Of course, it's possible that one with a platonic bond falls in love with his soulmate, but it's unusual for the feeling to be shared.

One such story goes to Professor Severus Snape. He had an unhappy childhood. His father hated him, and after his mother died, his childhood was never the same. When he went to Hogwarts, he hoped to meet kindred spirits, but there his half nightmare began.

He was bullied a lot there by one of his classmate, just because he wasn't 'pure-blood' like some of them. But during that period when he met his arch-nemesis, he also met his platonic soulmate. It was an accident, really. The trigger for soulmates to show themself to the other was to touch each other, one skin part randomly, when he was pushed by James Potter into one of his classmate, Lily Evans. Then, their marks shone and everyone found out that the soulmark hidden carefully by Severus under scarfs, because it was at the neck's base, was his bond to the popular crush of his tormentor. It was like a nightmare, really. Sure, they were kind of childhoods friends, but he tried to keep distance when they entered Hogwarts. When the bullying started, he didn't wanted his sole friend to share his fate. He thought he was kind of stupid, really, not to touch her all those years on her skin once.

The bullying didn't stopped. But it gradually discreased, and by the time he was in his final year, everyone mostly ignored him.

His bond with Lily was the best and the worst thing he lived through. When their bond revealed, her other bond, her romantic one also revealed. James Potter, his arch-nemesis and tormenter for his schools years, was his platonic soulmate's romantic one. He wanted to cry. He loved Lily. Not as a sibling as she loved him, but a girl, as a woman.

He knew it would end tragically. Really. The signs always said that. The books said that. Hell, even Dumbledore probably knew that!

But he hoped and wished for the best for his sweet and kind friend, Lily.

His wishes were in vain. She died alongside her soulmate and husband by the hands of Voldemort, a man who brought destruction in his world. But she left behind something. Her daughter, Harriet. He met her more than once, what with their bond and everything. He always thought of that little creature something that would have been his, if not for that horrible Potter. But he quickly forgot those thoughts when he saw how happy Lily was. For Lily, he would have done everything. But it was too late.

They were dead, and little Harriet was going to live with her aunt and uncle. He met Petunia once. He never liked her. And he was sure Petunia never liked him or Lily. And she wouldn't like Harriet either.

Five years passed from that cursed and saved day. The day when Lily died and took Voldemort with her. Or so he wished. He knew it wasn't true. He was an undercover spy from the Order of Phoenix, for God's sake.

He also knew he was one of Harriet's platonic soulmates. He and Lily always joked that when she enters Hogwarts, she will be scared when she finds out that black, scary Professor Snape is her soulmate.

One of the magic world's best kept secret was that Harriet Potter was the sole person who ever had four soulmarks. No one except the Potters, him, Dumbledore and Minerva knew about that. One romantic, three platonics-one girl and one boy. The muggle-heads never knew this. And never would. Because her place is in the magic world, where she will be venerated as an hero years to come.

One platonic was him, and never be told that he was almost grinning at James when he moaned because- _his two precious ladies had as platonic soulmate a boring man-_ but it was kind of obvious when he woke up one morning with a new mark around his forearm, H.P., and two hours later he got a call from Lily. She gave birth to a girl with her eyes, and his S.S. mark around her forearm.

He was devastated when one year later his mark- pure pink, not bubble or something like that, just pure and warm- L.E. got dark and felt too cold to be true.

Harriet carries another three mark. One D.M., and Severus wishes to Lily in heavens not to be one Malfoy-because it was red. Bloody, deep red, and it wasn't a good idea for her to fall in love with a future Death Eater-, one R.W., an Weasley, for sure, and one sole pink H.G. About this one he had no ideea. 

But if she's got her father luck, and attraction for trouble, then he cringed at the years when he would teach her.

In those five years, he thought everyday about Harriet, the little black raven. She was very cute when just a baby, so she was sure to be a beauty when grown up. He wanted their bond to be a surprize, so he never touched her. But he kind of regreted. If he did so, then he could have easily obtained guardianship over her.

Her birthday would be soon. Maybe he would see her and leave her a little attention when she doesn't look. If he remembers well, she loved chocolate.

With those thoughts, he got ready to visit the mundane world. He brought some chocolates, ones he shared in his childhood with Lily, and a teddy bear that looked similar with the one he brought her when she was born, but got burned in the fire that destroyed Lily's house, and stopped at Petunia's house. He didn't shown himself just yet. He wanted to be sure she was alright before going his way.

Five minutes later he fumed with fury. Harriet was a skinny little thing, her clothes were unnatural big and not even for girls, and her hair was chopped in a boy's cut. For all that a stranger cared, Harriet looked like a boy. They weren't feeding her alright, they even made her sleep under the stairs! What kind of relatives they were?!

So he marshed inside, unable to keep his fury in check, and threw open Harriet's 'bedroom' door.

The girl was curently punished because her stupid cousin made her trip and shatter a glass cup. She cut herself rather deep, but no one cared more than 'don't make the floor bloody!' way. She flinched when her eyes saw light, and even more when she saw a stranger.

Snape looked intently at her, making her fidged, and extended his hand. The girl looked stupidly at it, and Snape groaned in his mind that she wouldn't be stupid like her father. His thoughts were negated when she took his hand looking just slighly afraid.

Their bond was shining. By the look he got, she was unaware of what a soulmate was, so he ignored the happy feeling inside his chest.

He kneeled before her and took out the teddy bear and chocolate. Her green eyes blinked and widened in delight. She looked at him and he could see her gears turning. He smiled shortly, and said.

"Happy sixth birthday, Harriet." She blinked again, then frowned. She never noticed him healing her cut. Not medi-wizard, but he could heal wounds at this level.

"Sir, if you don't mind, can i ask you who are you?" Well, point for her. She was very polite.

"I am a friend of your mother. I came for you. Do you want to leave this house?"

"I... can leave? Really?" she was looking so hopeful, he just couldn't resist taking her in his arms and raising with her.

"Yes. We just have to speak with you... aunt and uncle and we won't be back." he let her pack her few things, left her have her presents, then waited for the adults to came to see what the sound was.

Petunia recognized him at once.

"Severus..." she muttered in distaste.

"Petunia. I would like to say that it's a pleasure to see you again, but i would lie. I came here to take Harriet away from you."

The negotiations couldn't even be called that. Snape gave them two forms to complete, and Harriet was under his protection.

When he went outside the house, with Harriet once again tucked safely in his arms, she asked him.

"Sir, i heard aunt Petunia say to Dudley not to follow strangers."

"Yes. One good thing she knew. But i am no stranger. I am your soulmate."

And thus began the history crash course lesson.

Severus had a thought Dumbledore would be more amused than angry, for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start, let me thank you for reading the first chapter, and apologize to those who thought my writing sucks. I know it does. English is my second language, and I live in- proud to say, because it appeared in the series- Romania, that place where Charlie Weasley takes care of dragons. I'm disappointed to say that we don't really have them, but we have vampires!  
> Bear with me...

He was right. Dumbledore had a hell of fun out of him. And he wasn't the only one. Minerva was there too. She was currently fixing Harriet's hair, combing a wood comb through the short brunet hair. The girl herself was looking everywhere she could without moving her head more than three grades, and only that made the old professor McGonagall hug the girl and pamper her like her child.

After Severus took Harriet from that cursed house, he told her all about soulmates, and that he was her mother other soulmate, and _yes, he loved her very much, and she was a vey good person and Petunia was just jealous_. He had to swallow his pride, and hate, and tell good things about her father too, even if he didn't thought there were so many good things about _James Potter_. But alas, even if he hated him to death, he was Lily's soulmate. And Harriet's father. So she had a right to know about him.

The trip to Hogwarts was... fun, so to say. She was amazed by anything and everything- one thing was worrying him. When he was annoyed by her questions, she apologized and quickly shut up. Five minutes later full of silence, he made her ask questions again. She was again a shinny little thing. And... _god, too sunny and shinny for him, but Lily's daughter and all..._

They couldn't use the portal he used because it was dangerous for small kids and only one person could travel at a time-and no chance to let her alone, either in the mundane world, either in his world. So they went through a bar, one he didn't go to very often. There, everyone was too touchy and familiar. He never liked those types of bars. When he entered, he made sure to tell beforehand to the little girl to make herself unseen in his cape, and put the hoodie on his head. It wasn't so unusual to see cloaked men at this time of the day. No one batted an eye to him, and after nodding to the bartender, he went to the back door. He let Harriet out of his mantle, and showed her the way to open the door. The first time did the magic- and Severus Snape had a no-joke rule, so of course no pun intented, and he found out she could remember things quite well.

The walk through the market was fun for Harriet, not so fun for him. She, as a curious little thing, asked about everything, tugging his hand- he never let her go, even if he put her on the ground- and pointed to things she had never seen before. The people were looking, of course. Why wouldn't they look? Professor Severus Snape, head of the House of Slytherins, was walking through the market-not the black magic one- with a girl-or a boy?- that wasn't looking like him at all, but she- again, he?- had black hair like him. And they were holding hands, and he wasn't telling her off. By this time tomorrow- screw that, in two hours- the whole magic world will know he had some kind of child. Brilliant.

True to word, two hours later, when he arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbledore greeted him, and some others were looking too. For example, the ghosts. They all came to see the famous child of cruel and black Severus Snape.

"Professor Snape." the headmaster greeted, nodding to him, but looking more to the girl. Harriet was looking at him too. She probably found the beard fascinating.

"Professor Dumbledore. I present you my new child, Harriet Potter." he tugged gently her little hand- everything about her was little, really- and she, with great hesitation, nodded, then hidden behind Snape's mantle.

"I... heard that you've been spotted with a child in the market. Never thought that the one who would be your child in people's eyes was Harriet Potter herself. Hello, my dear. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of this school. How did you find the trip to our school?"

Harriet brightened immediately. She tore her head from the mantle and talked with a big smile on her lips. "Very pleasant, sir! The market was very full and very funny!  Did you knew that once you go to school, you can own an owl, or a rat, or even a frog? I personally would love to have two owls, one black and one white!" she was interrupted by Snape, who tried not to be amused.

"Harriet, what did I said about air?"

"That... it's important to people...." she tried to swallow big takes of air, but it was kind of hard for her to do that. So she paused for four seconds, while she calmed down and began anew. "I'm sorry, sir Dumbledore. I was just a little overwhelmed about all those pretty things I saw on the way toward your school. It's a beautiful school, by the way. You must be very proud." she returned to her polite figure, shoving her childish and girlish persona in the back of her heart.

"Thank you, my dear. I am, of course, but I have to ask you. Why two owls?" of all the questions he could have asked, Albus chose that. Go figure.

"Because, sir, Professor Severus told me that I am important in this world, unlike in the muggle world. If I am important, then I have enemies, right? I have to talk to my allies, but I can't do it with an owl that everyone would recognize. It has to be special. So, when there is no hurry, or war, the white one goes. When it's absolutely necessary, the black one goes."

"Fascinating, I must say. Brilliant even." Albus patted her on the head, and took them to his office. He called McGonagall too, and with the message to bring some clothes for a five years girl. She entered red in face, sign she ran there, with a deep purple dress perfect fit for Harriet. She was easily charmed when she saw the cute face of one little girl.

"My God! Severus, isn't this Harriet Potter?" she asked as she went on her knees to check her face for any injuries.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. She is. I officially took her under my wing as official guardian and soulmate."

Albus made Snape tell everything that happened that day, and Harriet threw her two cents in as she watched the phoenix.

"And I saw that she was too little for her age, and she wasn't eating well-"

"You've arrived in a good day. Yesterday had been my washing day." at the questionating looks she got, she elaborated. "As I am still little, and have no need to go to school, I don't have to consume precious water everyday. So twice a week, I am allowed twenty minutes a time to bath." she noticed the disturbed looks she got, and tried to lift the mood. She failed. "Oh, come on! It's not so bad! At least they were feeding me! And never beat me!" she groaned when Minerva took her to take a bath, and she showed her how to properly wash herself. She never felt so good!

Or when Snape said something about her powers not maturing well enough in that world. "Professor, don't worry about that, sir. I can do little tricks." she smiled and suddenly, her short hair grew at hip length. "Is this length appropriate for a girl? I didn't saw too much girls back in the muggles world." Minerva got back to work, evening her locks.

"I can even make a spark! I learned it during the time when in my cupboard under stairs I didn't had a light and I was scared of Mr. Eight legs from under my bed."

"Mr. Eight legs?" asked Albus, fearing the answer.

"The spider who took a liking to my 'room'. He never left, but I'm not afraid of them anymore!"

"That's... good, my dear."

After a rather long discussion, and a tea and cookies break, Albus Dumbledore came to a conclusion.

"Harriet Potter. Do you accept to get a room inside this castle, a permanent one, and live here with us, teachers and students as a family? You will not be a student, but a permanent resident, unless, of course, you marry someone from outside the walls, like a former student or your soulmate. Please, keep in mind, that we won't let you marry someone else beside your soulmate, and not before you are 18. We would tutor you in all senses regarding magic, how to make potions, and prepare you for war."

"Please, let me stay here!"

Minerva made her learn all about table etiquette, how to do her hair herself, how to brush her teeth properly, how to dress herself- _she took her to shopping. She never had so much fun, except magic, before! She quite liked shopping with Minerva, especially when she glares at the man behind the counter when he looks at her questionating-_ and much more. She got refused when she wanted to call her Professor, so Minerva allowed her to call her by her name. Al was the same, it's seems. Severus too. The others teachers were all too unfamiliar for her to address them so familiarly, so she hadn't asked.

Her days were always so much fun, that when she went to bed, she couldn't even finish her good night to Severus, because she fell asleep. The next morning, she was almost crying when she apologized to the professor- who was quite flustrated.

"Listen, Harriet. You do not cry over such trivial matter. You were tired last night, and I understood. I am not angry, so calm yourself before you faint."

She listened and calmed down, but followed him all day to make sure he wasn't angry. She talked with Al and Minerva about that before going after him, and they were very amused. About what, she couldn't tell. Adults were weird in that sense.

"I hope that by letting them get so close to each other is a good thing." said Minerva in her motherly voice. Ever since little Harriet came to live in Hogwarts, she showed her mother-like side more often.

"They are platonic soulmates, after all. We can't expect Snape to stay quietly when another one of his soulmate is treated bad. He suffered enough with Lily. Let them have their pace." Dumbledore told her arranging some paperwork on his desk.

That day, Severus allowed her to follow her to his classes, but told her to keep quiet and read her books.

When they entered the first class, everyone was looking at them. It was unusual for the excentric professor Snape not to enter the room like a storm. When they saw him, the students did a double-take.

The notorious professor Snape was walking at an even pace, with his hand holding a little black haired girl with green eyes, who looked at every face while holding a big book in her hand. Everyone had to blink and pinch each other to make sure this wasn't an illusion. Nope. Now Professor Snape rose her to a chair in one corner and told her in a quiet voice, yet heard by all.

"Read your book and ignore those fools, understood?"

The girl looked at the students, and some waved at her, uncertain of her presence. She waved back, smiling a little, then she turned back to the teacher. "I understand, Severus." Her clear voice said, once again surprising them.

One brave child, a Slytherin, raised his hand and asked a common question. "Professor Snape. Can we know who that girl is?" Snape turned toward them and said in his usual voice.

"No, you can not. Open your book at page 258." the girl looked once again around the class, then opened her book and began to read.

"But-!" another student said, this time a Gryffindor student.

"Mr. Weasley. I would appreciate if you focus on our lesson and don't ask useless questions. Page 258."

The hour began, but not even one student could focus on the lesson. When Snape asked a student a question, and he didn't paid attention, he asked again, in a frustrated voice. Once again, no one knew the answer.

"It's Mandragora, right?" asked in a small voice Harriet, looking from her book one centimeter.

"What?" asked Severus, turning to her. "What did you said, Harriet?" that name made the students whisper, but they shut up once one kid whispered "the girl who lived?". Harriet looked from Severus to the class, a little mad.

"My name is not the girl who lived. My name is Harriet Potter. I just answered Severus's question, that's all. I just wondered why was this plant useful to a lesson of potions." she said in a quitter voice at the last. No one said a word.

"You're right, Harriet. The correct answer is Mandragora. And the connection is that you have to prepare a potion made of Mandragora's leaves to restore the petrified body. Very well, Harriet. Very well. I see that you finished that Herbology book Professor Sprout gave you last week."

"Of course! It was really interesting! Next week, professor Sprout told me that I can assist to her lesson. Her class will replant the mandragoras!"

" I see. Make sure you wear the headphones well. You have no idea how many students fainted after not putting them well."

"I know." she said, then looked at the students. She saw the attention was once again on her, then, without blinking, she told Severus. "Severus... your students are looking at me weird."

At once, the teenagers turned to their books. Snape looked at them with an odd look. "Yes... I know. Tell me, everyone. How does it feels to know that a girl more than half of your age younger knows more than you? Have you got no shame? You came to my class to learn the beautifull art of making potions and poisons. And what are you doing? Not knowing even the basics. Five points will be taken from every house."

The class groaned. But he continued. "Harriet will be seen in most classes for a period of time. So you better tell the others the same. 'Those who disturb Harriet Potter and/or talk with her with unclear thoughts will have to face me, one of her platonic soulmate.' Dismissed."

He turned to the girl, and gathered her in his arms. The book was once again held by her hands, and she was carried on one arm, the other one holding her legs. "As homework, you have to make an essay about the Mandrake."

They left the class and went directly to Harriet's room. The room itself was in an unclear position, always moving, but the door will always open when Harriet knocks on the wall. Once entered, Harriet apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I... talked in your class... without being asked to."

"It's alright, my dear." he patted her head, holding her in his arms. "They were just some stupid brats."

All day, rumors flew in Hogwarts. At the dinner, the heads of the four houses rose from their tables, and, nodding to each other, turned to the professors table.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. We have a question to ask."

"I can assume what you want to ask, but speak."

"We heard, and some of us saw, that the famous Harriet Potter is here in Hogwarts. Tell us, it is true?"

"It is." the whispering started. "But please bear in mind that she is just a child, and just started learning. Please don't scare her. And as you probably already heard, her platonic soulmate is Professor Severus Snape. That too is true. Do you wish to see her?" at the mutual agreement of the four houses, he called for Snape and Harriet, the former asking before hand to be excused from the meal table to dine and eat with Harriet in her room.

Not even ten minutes later, a sleepy looking Harriet- dressed in her red night dress- was being carried by Severus- who looked and wore the same- entered the meal hall.

"You wished to see us, professor Dumbledore, sir? Harriet almost finished her dinner and I wanted to put her to sleep." Snape said ignoring the whispers he got- or more likely the child in his arms.

"Ah, I apologize, professor, Harriet. Our students wished to see our dear Harriet in person." he said as he took the girl in his arms, patting her back.

"Now?" she asked, shielding her eyes in Dumbledore's robes. "Al... the light...."

"Oh, yes, yes." he made the light a little less bright, perfect for her eyes.

Harriet looked at the mass of curios children, and blinked. "Those are Severus's students... and professor Sprout's... and Minerva's...? They wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Good evening. I am Harriet Potter. Good night." she fell asleep on the headmaster's shoulder.

"Well, it's seems we disturbed her, right? Professor, please take Harriet back to her bed."

"Good night, sir." he said a little stiffly, nodding to the other teachers,  and left the room.

"Now, I believe I have no need to tell you that this will be no repeating, right? She is a child and has a bed time. By the time you begin school, she just wakes. By this hour, she should have been already in bed."

No one dared to ask anything else, so the meal continued. But that night, most of the students were charmed by the little sleepy girl.

Of course, Bill Weasley was no different.


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day, two things happened. One, Harriet met Hagrid, the keeper of the keys. He was a funny man, a bit hairy and smelly, but after she asked him to take a bath, and waiting half of hour for him, he was better. He was an half giant, so he was very, very tall. Taller than even Al! He seemed fun, at least. He took her on a field trip to his house, and after drinking tea, they went to see Buckbeak, a beautiful creature- one that for the sake of her marks, couldn't remember the proper name. He took her frying around the school, and she almost cried at the beautiful lake. When they returned, they met some troubles. That leads us to number Two. Hagrid left her still on Buckbeak to bring the animal some food, and that's when she met some weird people who photographed her. She was so surprised that she asked Buckbeak to fly. He took her to Hogwarts, and flew in the middle of the flying lesson of Miss Hooch's.

That day, she wasn't teaching the freshmen, but the sixth years. She was training them for the Quidditch game next week. When she saw Hagrid's hippogriff flying to the Hogwarts's ground, she made the children move out of the way, thinking it went wild. But to her surprise, there was one person who was riding the beast. Harriet Potter, the girl with four soulmarks.

When the hippogriff touched the ground, she quickly went to her to see if she was alright, and she was followed by Bill Weasley, the head boy of the Gryffindor house.

"My dear, what happened?! Why are you on Buckbeak?" she quickly took her down, while Bill calmed the creature a little.

"Miss Hooch! There was a flash! And two weird people, a man and a woman! I got scared, and I told Buckbeak to fly. He took me here, but I still don't know who they were. Al left me with Hagrid, but he had to go get Buckbeak's food, and I was left alone, and they appeared from nowhere! Miss Hooch, I am in trouble? I didn't do anything!"

"Don't worry, Harriet. It's alright. You're back in Hogwarts now. Bill, help me calm Harriet. I have to get Professor Dumbledore or Snape."

She handed the panicked child to the head boy, and left on her broom, dismissing the class. But they all stayed.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, Harriet. You're in no trouble. Calm down."

The whole group tried to cheer her up, but she was still in panic. That's it, until Charlie Weasley, a fifth year that was in the team, looked at his brother and nodded.

"Brother, this is a serious matter. We have to do it seriously. What do we do when Ron's crying?"

Bill understood at once, and both brothers went to one side of the little girl and began tickling her until she laughed. She snapped from her shock at once, and began giggling, making the others upperclassmates sigh in relief. They kind of panicked when she wasn't responding to the head boy. A few more laughs later, and the girl was left on the ground, panting with a small smile on her face.

"That's it. Did you calm down? My name is Bill Weasley, and this here is Charlie Weasley, my younger brother. How are you?"

Harriet stared at them for a few seconds, then smiled. "I'm fine now, thank you!"

"No need to thank us. We do it often with our youngest brother." answered gently Charlie. From all his brothers, he was the one who Ron loved the most, mostly because he didn't make fun of him, not like Fred and George.

"You have another brother?" asked curious the girl. Beside uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, she never met a person who had siblings.

"Sure do. Another four brothers and a little sister. She's the youngest." said with a soft smile Bill. He doted on all of his brothers and sister, but they were sometime a pain. Especially the twins. "One of them, Percy, is coming here the next year. You will meet him then." he encouraged her, making small talk about everything and nothing until the headmaster and professor Snape were here.

The little girl loved their stories. "You really have four brothers?! Isn't that a lot?" the boys and the other kids chuckled at her shocked expression, thinking that now it would be the time to ask her about the incident. 

"Harriet, can you tell us what happened in the forest?"

The girl became quiet once again. When saw her withdraw, they wanted to say that it was alright, she could ignore that, and maybe tell embarrassing stories about Ron, but the witch looked at them once again, and with confused eyes.

"I don't know. As i told miss Hooch, they were suddenly there, and a blinding light appeared from them. I got scared, and Buckbeak flied away, leaving the people there."

"Could it had been a reporter?" asked quietly a girl, who was holding Harriet in her arms, toying with her beautiful hair.

The others agreed with her, but the girl looked at her holder strange. "A reporter?"

The girl made sure to say the definition to the confused young. "A reporter is a person who searches new to put in the newspaper. They are usually in a pair, with a photographer. Maybe the flash was from a camera, the machine that takes photos that move."

"Photos that move?" she was more confused. Bill chuckled at her and showed her a picture that moved. 

"This is my family. The little girl in mom's-the woman's- arms is Ginny. That's dad, me and Charlie, Percy, and the twins, Fred and George. The little one there is Ron, our youngest brother. Ginny is the last in our family. This is a picture that moves."

Harriet was shocked. She never saw a moving picture! The ghosts, Severus told her that they were once alive, then when died, went to haunt the pictures. Her eyes went to the small red-haired boy on the left, holding his father's jacket and smiling. She found herself smiling back.

"Do you like it?" asked Charlie, very amused.

"Yes! Can you please give it to me?" she asked and continued when she saw the shocked looks. "I mean. When you graduate, i have to have a way to find the others from your family, right? With this picture, i can identify all of your brothers!"

"You're a little smart girl, do you know that? Alright, you can take it. But on one condition."

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Please be their friends. By the time me and Charlie leave this school, Ron won't be here. So please befriend all of them."

"Got it! I promise!"

Then the moment was destroyed when Snape appeared followed by Dumbledore and Hagrid. "Harriet!" he shouted, alerting the students of their presence.

"Severus!" Harriet shouted back, jumping from the beautiful girl arm's and ran toward her guardian.

"Oh, God. Harriet, are you alright? Mr. Weasley, please explain to me what happened, if you could. Miss Hooch was of no help." Snape took her in his arms, hugging her tight and checking her for any injuries. When he didn't saw any, he looked at the two students who stayed. Anyone else ran at the first sight of a deranged Snape.

"Professor Snape. As I understood, there have been trespassing on the school grounds. They were a reporter and a cameraman, most likely here after hearing about young Harriet. As we all know, rumors fly faster than the latest broomstick. So, after last night, I assume someone leaked the news that Harriet Potter returned in our world. Then, they sent someone to check for the authenticity of the news. By late tonight, the whole magic world is likely to know that Harriet Potter is still alive and in Hogwarts. I just hope the minister doesn't get in here to meddle with our school..." Bill spoke softly, glancing at the headmaster. The old wizard had a thoughtful look on his face, but he quickly masked it.

"I believe for today it's enough excitement. Harriet, you and Professor Snape are excused for today, but I would want you to come and have dinner together with the other students." he smiled encouraging at the little girl, only the head visible, as her rest of body was hided by the black cape of Severus. The teacher nodded, and with a soft 'let's go' to Harriet, they were off to her room.

The trip wasn't long, so in five minutes, Harriet was changed from her dirty clothes to new ones, courtesy of Minerva. They sat on the big bed, Harriet in between her soulmate's legs, and Severus's hands patting her head and keeping her close. To keep the bad thoughts out of their heads, the professor asked her about her day. She told him- at first a bit uncertainly, then she became excited- all about the ride with Buckbeak, about how she wanted to learn how to ride a broomstick, and how she made that promise with the student with red hair.

"To Weasley? A promise?"

"Yes! He gave me his family photo, after I asked for it, and he asked me to take care of his brothers after he leaves the school. You know, Severus, I think one of my soulmates is an Weasley... are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be?"

"Because, every time I talk about Bill, you have a frown on your face. It's no good to frown, you know? You'll get older faster, like Al. And he's really, really old! Or so I've heard."

"From who you've heard that?"

"From sir Nicholas!" she smiled happily, ignoring her soulmate's exasperate face.

"I should have know... listen, Harriet. I do not hate the Weasley, but do you remember my role?"

"Where you are a double spy, a member of both- The Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eater- to inform Al about any suspect moves?"

"Yes, very good. Weasley works for the government, so his job is quite dangerous. If one of his sons is your soulmate, that means he will be directly involved. I actually prayed for your other soulmates to be some muggle born- who know nothing of our dark history, and who can't endanger you or themselves."

"That... means you know who one of my soulmates is?" she suspected that, from the moment she saw him looking at her red mark. D.M., wrote in elegant writing across her heart.

"Yes... for now he is good. But soon, maybe before even entering Hogwarts, he will succumb to the evil arts. It's in his blood."

"Blood?" but that doesn't mean much for her... after all, both her mother and Severus are muggle born, and they are- one was- very good wizards- and witch, _was a witch_.

"Harriet, your soulmate's name is Draco Malfoy. Do you remember the Malfoy name?"

Dread began to fill her heart, and her mark suddenly burned. She vaguely wondered if maybe her soul- _Draco_ \- could feel it. A part of her told her that the answer was yes. "The Malfoy were one of the families who returned to our side after Voldemort was defeated years ago. They said that they were under the curse _Cruciatus_. They are today one of our allies, but not one of them is in the Order of the Phoenix." she said in a quiet tone. Severus gathered her in his arms, and responded in the same voice.

"Yes. Draco is now just a little boy, who aspires to be like his bloody father." he growled under his breath. "Poor boy. If he was maybe under the right wing, then maybe he wouldn't be in the future a brat. I know for a fact that Narcissa- Draco's mother- doesn't wish for her boy to fight a war he has no wish to win. But Lucius- the father- believes in a strong hand." he let the truth sink into her, and watched as she gasped.

"Wha- you mean- he-"

"He probably hits- and if not now, will do later- his son and wife. It wouldn't strike me as unusual. I hardly ever heard of a gentle Malfoy."

The discussion ended after that, Harriet trying to get through Draco's feelings through the mark. At first, there was no result, but as time passed, and with Severus's help- as expect of a master of minds- she penetrated his mind. She saw a lot of things. His face in the morning, his mother's face- warm- and his father's face-cold. She watched his memories as she went deeper in his mind. She opened door after door, looked at memory after memory, until she arrived at one door. That door was locked with seven locks, chains and there was no key in view. Go figures. After seven spells of Alohomora, and a tug of chains, the door was opened.

Inside was dark. There wasn't even one light open, so she had to call a spell of light. What she saw, terrified her worse than Mr. Eight legs from under her bed two years ago. There was Draco, little five years old Draco, who just got beaten by his dear father. He had a bruise on one side of his head, his shirt was bloody, and his lip was bleeding. He wasn't looking somewhere in particular. Just staring at one wall.

She wanted to go to him, but the boy turned suddenly. His big eyes widened at once, and he rose to his feet, backing off.

"Wait!" she said, feeling his feelings. He was afraid, hurt and in need of comfort. She ran to him and hugged him, for a moment their skins touching each other. The light was expected by Harriet, but not by Draco. He got even more scared. She ended the embrace and looked into his eyes. "Listen, Draco. I can't tell you my name, not just yet. It is important to understand that I would never choose to not tell you my name, but that would mean to put you in danger. I am your soulmate, Draco. Do you know about soulmates?"

He slowly nodded, eyes darting form one corner to another, to her eyes. There he stopped. He seemed to forgot how to breathe. "No, no. Draco, breathe. After me, ok? Breathe in, breathe out. Yes. That's good. Well done, Draco. Did you calmed down a little?"

"Y-yes? I think so? Ho-how did you get here? I-I was with F-father..." he was breathing hard again. She had to snap him out of it.

"Draco!" she shouted, making him flinch. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me. I-I can at least guess. Calm down, alright? If you're right here, that means you are unconscious. For now, you're safe. Tell me things about you, Draco. I will tell you things about myself, too."

The boy blinked at the sudden change of topics. When the girl before him- _she was so beautiful, and cute, and most graceful than even his mother. He thought he would die, if not for her presence alone here, beside him-_ prompted him to say something, they sat down and talked.

"I... like reading and learning magic. I hate to be inferior and want to make my... f-father and mother proud. My dream is to became a teacher at Hogwarts." he finished kind of quietly, not daring to look up. When he heard her chuckle, thought, he rose his head just a little, just enough to stare through his blonde bangs. His breathe got caught in his throat once again. Her smile was just the most beautiful thing in the world- _later he would have to make a list, but all of the 'most beautiful in the world' are about Harriet_ \- and he found himself gaping.

"That's an amazing dream! Then we are gonna work together, right?"

"Huh?" what was she saying?

"You know, my dream is to be the headmistress of Hogwarts. So, we will work together."

"... are you really sane?" he blurted out before stopping himself, his mean persona going out.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Do you know how much work and responsibility does have the headmaster?! You can't just talk big like that!" he said a little louder and meaner than intended, and for a second he remembered of Pansy Parkinson, a girl his parents wanted to meet some time ago. He said something about her hats, and she just busted in tears. He wanted to correct himself- _because mother always said that to your soulmate you have to be nice, no matter who they are-_ and apologize, but she just laughed it off.

"I know that! I didn't mean right now! I have time to learn how to be a headmistress. And I will have a lot of help from my other soulmate."

"Another one?" he inquired. He only had one, this red mark- whose pair was with this girl- but he heard of platonic ones.

"Yeah, beside you, I have three other platonic, one confirmed, another one in question, and one unknown. Cool, right?"

"Three? But... the most in the history was three, not four."

"I don't have eleven years, so I can't be written in that history of the marks book. I haven't introduced myself yet, right?" she asked, and Draco lost the chance to apologize, even if she looked like she didn't minded. "As said before, I can't say my full name, but you can call me by a nickname you choose. I like flying, reading, magic, and I love my soulmates, even if I don't know half of them. As I mentioned, my dream is to be the next Headmistress of Hogwarts."

They talked some more, but Harriet soon had to leave, and Draco to wake up. They hugged each other one last time- with the promise to 'see each other soon' and as the girl turned to leave, Draco shouted after her.

"Hope! Your name will be Hope until you tell me your true name!" He didn't saw anything else beside her smile in a blinding light, then he opened his eyes to see his mother crying by his bed-side.

As he got hugged and apologized to, he thought that it would have been better to remain with Hope, or maybe to escape to see her in real life. He also had to ask her how did she knew he was her soulmate before even meeting.

At Hogwarts, Harriet woke up to Severus's exclamation.

"Girl, wake up already. You have slept enough already! We have to go to the dinner hall."

She woke up and hugged the life out of the teacher. "Severus, guess what?"

"What?" he asked faking curiosity.

"I met Draco!"

"That... good?"

"Yes! We talked and I didn't give my name, and he calls me Hope! Isn't that a cute nickname?"

She talked a mile as he dressed her, but shut up once they left her room. "What's wrong? You suddenly got quiet."

"Severus... you were right. Draco's father beat him today. He had his lip bleeding!"

"I see... next time, I'm teaching you a spell to heal external wounds."

They arrived at the dinner hall, and she got a lot of 'hello's and 'how are you?'s from all students. Minerva hugged her once she got to the table, and she shoot a thumb up to Hagrid. He winked back. But before the dinner began, Al made an announcement.

"Before we start, I have to talk about something with all of you. This afternoon, close to the game keeper's house, a pair of a reporter and a cameraman entered our grounds. They found our Harriet, in one moment of solitude, and took her picture. Now, if they would have gone through the security check then maybe we wouldn't have this discussion. But please keep in mind. Do not spoke too often of Harriet Potter. We don't try to keep her hidden, but as she is still little, and not even a student here, it would be hard for her to live here in peace."

As just for show, Harriet bust in tears, and cried out "I was so scared!" and once again- this time on purpose- made the whole hall fall for her innocent self (and act). She turned to Severus, and hugged him loosely, seeking 'comfort'. She heard her soulmate mutter as he returned the hug "Liar." but it was alright if one person knew the truth. Minerva, Hagrid and Minerva already knew, it seems.

The rest of the night passed unnoticed. But the next morning, a disturbing newspaper arrived at Hogwarts and, once with them, half of the magic world.


End file.
